My Fantasy or your Reality
by airix ixief
Summary: If any changes happens with the story line, it will be a disaster and that's why I have to assist them as the "indicator" to remove any abnormality inside that place, what place?...Of course inside my all time fav anime, Prince of Tennis, what else...Join me as I fight against any changes and maybe, you guyz get to see something unexpected..(new chp 4!)
1. chapter 1

This is the beta-ed version of my story thanks to my beta reader **snowpoppy...**this story is a bit differ from the usual story but this story had bugging me for a few times so I decided to write it...

~enjoy~...prince of tennis is not in any way mine...

* * *

Concentration...persistence...skills and speed...those are the things I needed right then...I have to defeat it this time...and I am NOT going to give up that easily.

My hand was clamped tightly on the tablet, adrenaline was racing through my blood, and I started sweating in nervous anticipation.

Nothing can stop me now and I will win this time, I thought and flexed my arm blood-thirstily.

"Alright! To the right and to the left...right and left, hit and hit again...a bit more to the..ARGHHHH!"

"_GAME AND MATCH. SIX GAMES TO FOUR. YOU LOSE."_

My voice screeched out and I slam down my Samsung tablet, feeling frustrated because I lost my game in the tennis tournament 'inside my tablet' and now I almost wanted to throw this damn thing out of the window, feeling so stressed...I lost this game and now, because of it, I have to go back to Stage 1.

"Man...why can't I beat this thing, I'm already in the finals! Tch...so much for my fingers..ouch...ouch..." I rubbed my cramping index fingers. My finger cramped because I would play this game for two hours straight without stopping; you can't help the feeling you get when you're winning game after game.

My mom had already warned me about playing games all the time, especially sports games. She preached to me about getting involved with _real_ sports rather than virtual one but I just did my 'yeah I understand but I don't care' face...sports are interesting to me, whether it's baseball, badminton, volleyball or my favorite sport, tennis...thanks to my favourite anime, Prince of Tennis.

Alright, enough with that story. Right now how am I supposed to win this thing?! I have already tried everything times a hundred times and I still can't win this STUPID GAME! Ugh...I passed all of the games before- basketball, golf, bowling, badminton and now, tennis...but I just can't pass this one so easily!...

"WHY OH WHY WHY!"

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND GIVE ME THAT DAMN TABLET?!"

Presenting, my beloved younger sister, or the brutal one...she's the legendary girl in my high school and many people know her by her ways of talking to people, '**you want to die**'- that's her famous catch phrase.

"Did you really have to scream at my ear that loudly, geez..." I said, rubbing my ear and looking at her with an annoyed expression.

"DAMN RIGHT! You have been playing that game for two hours straight and I want to use that right now, and...I can accept your being obsessed about anime especially that 'Prince of Tennis' but this _*jutting her finger towards the tablet*_, is unacceptable...!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I still want to clear this game but I still can't beat this thing...it's weird, I won all the other sports game... but this one, and I just can't nail it.."

"Well then, just play the real game...don't just sit here playing games all the time. Look at you, becoming all fat and chubby," My sister replied, taking the tablet from my hands.

"Haha, very funny...I'm not that fat and seriously if I lose my weight, how am I suppose to carry all those heavy things then?" I said and twisted my hair into a messy bun.

My sister sits beside me and smiles, grabbing my front shirt roughly and pulled it towards her.

"Big sis, really, you shouldn't worry about how to defeat the game, can't you think about how are you going to defeat your fear towards those sports and start to get out from this house?" She grabbed it tightly and smiled like an evil person. I look at her, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Let go," I said with a stern and demanding voice and she automatically retracted her hands back while making the guilty/pout face.

It's the fun of being the first child, the authorities received when you're the oldest!...but it depends though, I have a more sophisticated and serious way, that is why my sis is being really careful when act in front of me (believe me, I can get revenge in any sort of way).

Grrr...

"Alright then, suit yourself." I heard my sister say and walked out from my room.

"Ughhhhhh..." I groan and scream out my frustration. I don't know about that now- should I take my sister's advice or should I settle it using my own way... hmmm... but the idea of playing tennis is interesting...I really want to know how it feels when playing it (the real thing).

I wonder...what did they really feel when playing tennis...excited? tired? invigorated?...questions and more questions...ughh...if I have the chance, well impossible chance, I can just ask them straight on...easy...but impossible and illogical thing to happen... I flipped over on my side and stared up at the ceiling dejectedly.

Really... that game was influencing me waaay too much.

* * *

A tall man wearing a long white suit and black slacks standing beside a girl in long white blouse with black shorts are observing the situation displayed on the monitor that is showing two girls- one with mahogany colored hair and the other with coppery hair.

_"Lazy, don't wanna do it...I will just sleep and try to think how to defeat this game myself...",_

_"Alright- suit yourself then."_

And the screen blacks out suddenly. The tall man turns his body, facing the girl besides him.

"That's the mission given to you right now..."

"Really chief... her? ..I mean... if she's **fanatic fangirl** and I have been assigned to **bring her** inside that dimension, IT WILL BE DISASTROUS!" She said and emphasized the last part loudly.

"Don't worry about that, she's more than she seems...She can help you out with the problem that occurred inside that place," The man said. "Quite an important asset, then, huh?"

"What can she help with? playing games all day long?" The girl asked in a sarcastic tone. He just looked at her and his lips curved upward.

"Tsk.. tsk... don't say it like that...you have seen her playing that game using that device and you can't deny her ways of defeating each player skillfully. Her movement and strategy are really good but... she still can't win that game and you know why Althea?" He asked, smirking slight at her.

"It feels like she is missing something..."

"Yes.."

"She didn't trust herself that she could do it... she doesn't have confidence... I think, but the weird thing is why she can't win this tennis game.." The girl cocked her head, beginning to thing more deeply.

"...I mean, just look at the other games she played before- she passed with flying colors and nothing could stop her momentum in winning each game easily...something _is _really wrong here.." She cupped her chin and was promptly immersed in deep thought.

"And..." The man said, leaning to her even closer and his silver eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Suddenly, something crossed her mind,"..Oh! I get it...all these things, these problems, the changes inside that place, her problems...it's all pointing to one direction..."

"Yes, and you had already heard of her- she was chosen to be the indicator for this mission. So anything that goes wrong there will in turn affect her." He turned his attention back towards the black screen. In doing so, his long white hair swung and hit 'Althea' lightly.

"Ouch...geez...your hair is too long, what are you, a woman?!...why do you have to keep it this long..." She grabbed his long braided hair and tugged it lightly. He pouted and pulled his hair away from her and caressed it gently.

"Don't touch my baby! I have been painstakingly taking care of this beauty and you know that!" He brought his hair closer to him and huddled with it protectively.

"Alright, alright...weirdo...*_sigh* _Again now, Rozette...I don't know what is in the Director General's head when choosing you as the chief for this department, and those indicators he chooses among these humans!" She replied, taking the swivel chairs and turning on it back and forth.

"Althea...try not to use that name...and stop that!" He grabbed the chair roughly and sat on it while crossing his legs. She brought both of her hands up and shrugged.

"Alright then chief Ben...", She grabbed another chair and sat down lazily, slouching her back.

"Rather than worrying about her you should look at the bright side...other than settling the problem inside that place you can teach her something about it." 'Rozette' reprimanded.

"She has an incredible strength- she can lift those heavy things by herself... she has potential with her ways of solving and finding strategies... it's just like Tezuka, Inui and Kawamura character being mixed into one."

"...On second thought, minus the Tezuka stoic face, the Inui strange fetish for making those juice, and the Taka explosive emotion... ah, but she's not as athletic. Too bad."

And the tall man finished with his detailed report of the 'indicator'.

All of a sudden, the large screen lit up, showing a man. Althea stood up quickly, her eyes anxiously scanning the words.

"_Captain, we have a situation in __**sector***__ 8, there's been a slight misunderstanding and now there's a problem."_

"What kind of problem? William...you know...I thought sector 8 wasn't that problematic kind of place and suddenly it goes into code yellow... what happened?"

"_Well you see..."_

_"What are doing with him! Let him down you weirdo!"_

_"Calm down... aghhh, BE CAREFUL WITH HIM!"_

"WILLIAM! WHAT'S HAPPENING BACK THERE!" Althea yelled out, feeling worried about the background voices and the disturbing image displayed in the large monitor. A man, standing at a tall tree branch and holding someone in his arms. His eyes were scanning the area, looking for something.

"_There is a __**dark point***__ here and it seems that he tried to find Fuji Syusuke from sector 1, but he came to the wrong place and found Fuji Yuuta instead... and now everything got out of control when he leaped into a tree holding an unconscious Fuji Yuuta in his arms... what should we do now captain? We need help..."_

He looked more anxious with sweat covering his forehead, looking back once a while to see the situation. A voice was yelling out in the background.

A sigh escaped Althea.

"That AGAIN! Oh god...wait for me, I'll go and beat him to scraps." She pushed the button roughly and the screen blacked out.

"That thing again Thea, tsk tsk...what a troublesome event."

"Yeah and I will surely beat it real hard this time, so better be prepared for extra paperwork after this Chief!" She tied her blonde hair back and took an assortment of weapons from a strange looking rack.

"Please Thea, not that paperwork...again..." The man pleaded with her, making a sad face. She looked at him blankly hit his head with the tip of her staff.

As she walked out of the door, she turned and looked back for a split second. For a split second, her sapphire eyes shone with mischief. And then they disappeared again.

"Not a chance, Chief...not a chance," She smiled confidently and sprinted down the hallway.

The man (apparently chief) just smiled at her, shaking his head as he turned towards the black screen, looking at his reflected image on the screen.

"_*chuckles*_ such troublesome person indeed..."

* * *

**Dark point: **refer to the disturbance occurred in one point of a certain place in which it can emerge and take many form either man, women or children. It often does significant changes to that one place.

**Sector:** refer to the place where the character are, the school they attend is called the sector and in this story Seigaku is Sector 1.


	2. chapter 2

"Alright class! That is all for today and make sure to revise your lessons today. We have a quiz this Friday~!" Many people groaned and their annoyed expressions let everyone know that they were pissed off.

Well, Friday _was_ tomorrow.

"Ugh... and tomorrow we have a _lovely_ quiz... the heck I don't even understand that lesson..." I heard people beside me ranting. I stood up from my seat and started stuffing all my books inside.

"Hey, Rose, what are you doing after this?" I heard someone call. Turning around, I faced the person.

"Library, doing homework, studying, and not sitting around doing nothing and continuously ranting about useless things," I said and slung my bag over my shoulder, dragging my feet out of the class room.

"Too cold Rose, too cold..." One of the students said and laughed.

My mouth twitched the tiniest bit.

"You want to know a great tip for the quiz tomorrow?" I asked them and smiled widely, my teeth looking suspiciously vampire-like.

"You have one? What is it?"

"_Jump down from the roof and burn your asses in a hellhole," _I replied, smirking and turning my head quickly, walking away from the classroom. I felt an inkling of satisfaction. But I could've said it worse- they better be glad they didn't hear my other idea.

I slowed and turned my gaze towards the window. So many people were milling around... they were on the track team, baseball, volleyball and even karate club.

They all looked so busy (not to mention sweaty)... unlike me, who belongs to the reading club. The only requirements were to read, argue, eat, and read some more.

I walked leisurely along the crowded hallways- there were people laughing, talking, flirting, and some even dancing (although the teachers would catch them soon enough).

The naivety of youth...

I was still walking aimlessly, letting my feet bring me anywhere that it wants to go. I lifted my head, gazing on the yellow-blue sky, the sun beginning to set. It's warm rays seemed to taunt me, tempt me, seduce me into its warmth but, what is this strange feeling, something is not right...

Tennis courts, huh? ...Fate really is trying to test me, I thought silently as my eyes roamed around the area.

These tennis courts were rebuilt last month when the tennis team won the tournament. They were the only team given extra money to renovate (lucky asses).

I had heard about the tennis players before. They were, like, fables. Freaking in-the-flesh legends. In fact, all nine of the regulars were basically worshiped in the school.

Somehow, watching the regulars play tennis was strangely repulsive and entrancing at the same time. Whereas I abhorred the sweat and grit of tennis, I was also drawn in by the strangely rhythmic sound of the ball and rally.

"Is it that fun, playing tennis?"

"Oh, it is."

"Hmm... I hear a birdie behind me... I'm not losing my marbles?" I groaned and I heard a seemingly polite chuckle behind me.

"You have not lost your mind... yet, so don't worry," The voice spoke again and this time, I turned to face that person who had been standing behind me

Damn. This dude is HOT. Like, smoking HOT. But anyways, this strange dude had... closed eyes. Closed eyes?! What the heck? Didn't he know any respect?

But damn, he was gorgeous.

"Gomen... I was just talking to myself." I squinted a little bit, taking in his features in more detail. Man, that flawless skin.

"I see... sorry to have disturbed you," The dude said. A faint smile still played on his lips. "By the way, I'm Fuji Syusuke."

_This dude, or Fuji-san, sure likes to smile a lot...Wait...He looks familiar and his name...I can't recall back where I have heard his name before..._

"Oh," I said and then realized something. This dude was one of the gods, the worshiped ones. Better not offend him, or my ass will be toast.

"My name's Rosella. But you can call me Rose, I guess." As soon as I finished the sentence, the guy's facial expression changed.

_Did I offend him?_

"Hey. You okay?" I looked at him closer, but he seemed to shrink away from my curious gaze.

"Ha... nothing. What were you saying? Tennis being fun?"

_Tried to change the subject, huh?_

"I guess... I mean, why is tennis so fun? What is it about it that makes people want to play it?" I voiced a personal question of mine that had never been answered.

"Well, I can't explain it that well. For me, it's because it gives me a sense of enjoyment." Fuji-san tilted his head. "I enjoy tennis, and for me that is all."

"You play tennis?"

"Yeah." Something like shock registered in his eyes, as he was probably surprised I didn't know who he was (who wouldn't know the Nine Gods?).

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him again.

"Nothing... and I guess it's the challenge of tennis as well. So many people you want to overcome, you know?" For a moment, his eyes averted to the tennis courts.

"Sometimes, tennis can be fun. Other times, it is merely a game to help your team."

"Wow... interesting. You must be really good then, huh?" I asked this, knowing that of course that he was a tennis prodigy no doubt.

"It depends on how you view it." Fuji-san replied, modest as ever.

"No... it's the truth. You are a well-seasoned tennis player, aren't you?" I looked at him closely. "Those calves, biceps, the perception of the eyes, the sense of acute balance... all of it means you are a top tennis player, right?"

"Are you some kind of expert on physiology or something?" Fuji-san looked at me oddly, as if trying to squeeze out details of my life.

"No... just experience and the result of living my life," I said. Looking at my watch, I realized it was getting late. I glanced up at Fuji and said, "It's getting late... well, gotta go. See you somewhere." I waved and flashed him a small smile.

"Alright then...see you again_, Rosella-san_..."

_What a weird guy... I'll have to watch out for him, won't I?_

* * *

_Fuji's POV_

"No... just experience and the result of living my life." She suddenly looked at her watch and said, "It's getting late... well, gotta go. See you somewhere." She smiled and waved at me.

"Alright then...see you again_, Rosella-san..._" Pretty name of hers, and pretty smile too. I shook my head at myself and returned to the tennis courts after taking a short break with this Rosella.

"Hey! Fuji-senpai!" I heard Momo's eager voice behind me. "I saw you talking with a girl! Was she cute? Are you her boyfriend? What's her name?"

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji joined the conversation as well. "Did Fujiko get a girlfriend nya?"

"No... and she wasn't even particularly cute," I replied. "Stop asking about her or you'll get laps... and Inui Juice."

"Tch... tch, don't feel bad about that. That girl, from what I could see, was pretty cute. Pretty good girlfriend material, in my opinion," Momo said with a laughing smile, as he was visibly irking his older senpai.

"Momoshiro! Kikumaru! and... Fuji! Twenty laps!" Tezuka walked up behind them.

"Aw..."

"Thirty laps."

"Okay."

Fuji's smile slowly grew wider and wider as he ran more and more laps. _But you have to admit, she was pretty cute..._

"That smile, Fuji, that gargantuan smile of yours indicates that you are in a disturbed mental state," Momo said as he ran beside Fuji.

"..."

Eiji: "Since when did you learn the word 'gargantuan'?"

* * *

P.O.T Department

_Althea's POV_

I dragged my feet towards the main room, feeling sluggish. I was tired, hungry, and sore all over...all that troublesome work. All that running, jumping, punching and kicking...*_sigh*..._am I the only one who does the grit work? What was the other sub unit doing at that time..._*sigh*_ and chief wants to see me after that... ARGH, GODDAMN IT!

I slammed my palm to the wooden door surface, pushed it roughly and it hit the wall almost breaking to pieces. I walked through the door giving my darkest glare to him and frowning, giving the signal 'if you do _anything,_ you will die'

The chief chuckled. "You seem really tired dear, how was it? Crumbled him to pieces?" Chief Ben swiveled his chair around while holding a plastic cup that most probably contained black coffee, zero sugar.

"Damn..." I replied. I took a chair and flattened myself out on it, sighing here and there.

_"_Aw...don't say it like that, I can tell you're having fun out there." I stared at him, not quite taking in what my chief had just said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL FUN?!"

"...Ahaha, calm down Althea, calm down.."

"_How can I calm down _when that thing almost drops him from a tree that's the height of a five-story building...CRAZY!...and it's a good thing he's not that heavy..." I said, leaning back and sighing.

"And I have to rewrite their memory, recreate the damaged trees and those cracks and holes at sector 8... but man, the expressions on their faces when a girl punches a wall to rubble, with a little help from my gloves of course. Mizuki's expression- priceless!" My own face lit up a little bit remembering the tortured/impressed/awed/what-the-heck expression on Mizuki's poor face.

The chief sighed. "Well, it's about time you fetch _her_ from the Reality world." I perked up a little bit, thinking about our little indicator.

_The indicator, huh? The meter who changes as her Place changes... wait, right now?!_

"You want me to go fetch her now...at this unearthly hour and condition... you want to die, don't you?" I glared at him, gritting my teeth.

"There will be a big problem..."

"What kind of problem?" As if on cue, the alarm suddenly started echoing throughout the main room and the entire monitor lit up, displaying an image of a building, a school to be exact.

"_Code orange: Black hole seed, stage 1_

_Unidentified position_

_Sector 1, attention alert!"_

My watch beeped continuously, giving warning that the situation needed to be given priority. I sprinted toward the computer, my fingers whirring through the keyboard. Silence fell into the room for a split second and only the sound of the keyboard could be heard. The monitor popped up an image and displayed three images of my sub unit; they were looking very anxious.

"Grell, how is the situation now?" I said to an image of a man with reddish-brown hair and red eyes.

"_Everything is in control and all the identified places have been closed out, but we still can't identify the specific point of location of the BHS [black hole seed]."_

_"Captain, the chain line is still intact and the line of story is still not showing any changes yet," _Said a girl with purple hair and silver eyes.

"Alright then Maria, observe it continously and if you see any changes, report back to me."

"_Okay captain and what about the location of the seed?"_

_"_Grell is still searching for it.."

"_Captain, there is no time left before it blooms, even if we use the quartz detector it will take up time," _Grell replied, his voice brimming over with worry.

_So we can't use the quartz detector... but then the BHS will bloom! What to do?_

"_CAPTAIN!_" I was startled from thoughts as I heard a panicked voice and my eyes fall on an image of a black-haired man with blue eyes.

"What is it? Anything happening, Maine?"

"T_wo characters are in the identified place and they are trapped in one of the classes."_

_"_WHAT?! I thought every place have been secured!" My voice screeched out and I immediately turned, facing another monitor on my left side. My eyes scanned every mosaic of displayed images and my eyes finally caught on one of the them.

I enlarged it and saw two people standing in front of the sliding door, their hands on the door, both struggling to open it.

"Oh dear...Inui and Fuji...what are they doing in their class at this time...no.. that's not a class, that's a..."

* * *

**Alright, second chp done, I hope you guyz enjoyed this chp as much as I do since this story is beta-ed version, thanks to my beta reader,~Snowpoppy~...**

**Adios amigos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince of tennis is not mine...**

**Thank you my beta-reader~Snowpoppy~ for helping me out...:)**

* * *

"T_wo characters are in the identified place and they are trapped in one of the classes."_

_"_WHAT?! I thought every place was secure!" My voice screeched out and I immediately turned, facing another monitor on my left side. My eyes scanned every mosaic of displayed images and my eyes finally caught on one of the them.

I enlarged it and saw two people standing in front of the sliding door, their hands on the door, both struggling to open it.

"Oh dear...Inui and Fuji...what are they doing in their class at this time...no.. that's not a class, that's a..."

"_Yes captain, they have been staying inside the science lab after practice...you can guess what their activity is..."_

"Goodness... send backup to that class and bring them outside... quickly! If something unexpected happens, you know what to do then, Maine."

"_Order received..."_

"Keep your eyes open, keep your guard up, and if there are any changes reported back to me!" I commanded with a strong voice, although my insides were actually jelly.

"_Yes, captain!"_ The three of them replied simultaneously.

* * *

Science Lab

"I think my creation this time will be perfect... thank you for helping me with the juice. I'm sure it'll provide the maximum effect this time, rather than last time." Inui pushed his glinting glasses up.

"*_chuckles* _It's my pleasure Inui, besides...I have always liked your juice. It tasted quite good_, _really. And their facial expressions, the joy. I wonder what Tezuka's expression would be, saa?"

Fuji smiled his usual smile and turned away, walking towards the door. He grabbed the handle and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, to no effect.

"Inui, this door... it won't open... did they lock it?" Fuji asked, still trying to open the door.

"Let me try..." Fuji stepped aside for a moment, letting Inui take over, trying to open the door. His hands grabbed the handle and pulled it once...twice...

"Hold this for me." He gave his data book to Fuji and used both of his hands to pull it hard. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Fuji. He adjusted his glasses lightly and moved his gaze to the window.

"It seems that this door is locked...but one question..."

"what is it" Fuji tilted his head to the side and looked at him questioning.

"This door can't be locked Fuji..."Inui replied with monotone voice.

"Why..."

"Because this door is made without any lock...and how did this door is locked suddenly? "

"...Yes... how come?"

"Fuji... how about the window, can we go through there?" Inui asked.

"I don't know about that... I think we can go through, but it's the third floor. I don't think we can survive the fall... if you want to, you can go first." Fuji gave him a wide smile and nudged Inui towards the window.

"Right..." Inui looked at him reproachfully. Suddenly, a man with black hair and seemingly ordinary clothes barged into the room, startling the two.

"What are you two doing here at this time? You shouldn't stay..." The man said with a displeased tone and motioned his hand for them to go.

"I'm sorry, we got caught up with our work and didn't realize it was already so late," Inui explained while moving closer towards the unknown man.

"Yes sir... it will not happen again," Fuji said. The unknown man just sighed and gave them a small, tired smile.

"Alright then, you kids shouldn't stay here so late... let's go..." The man turned away and started to walk briskly. Inui and Fuji followed behind, quietly murmuring to each other.

"Fuji, there is no data about this man and I don't recognize him from anywhere."

"Not even the staff members?"

"Yes... but he did help us and he might be a new faculty member... I'll have to ask someone about this," He replied and halted suddenly as the unknown man turned, facing them.

"We have arrived... you two should get going... it's getting late..." The black-haired man said, watching every move the two made. Both of them felt uncomfortable under the man's piercing gaze, and they hurried to change their shoes.

"Well then excuse me sir..." Inui said, dragging his feet quickly away from the man while Fuji followed on, thinking.

"Saa... I wonder who he really is..."

"Why?" Inui asked, looking confused with Fuji's sudden statement.

Fuji opened his sharp cerulean blue eyes and took one last calculative glance at the man before turning back to Inui with a slightly mystified look.

"I can't see anything..."

"See what?"

"He has no legs..." The simple statement shocked Inui, whose first response was to pull out his notebook and start writing. A cold sweat developed on his forehead as he looked back and saw the man standing with no legs, looking after them calmly.

"Data data data data data data data..." Inui chanted the word continuously while his hands scribbled furiously inside his notebook.

"Aw~... are you scared?" Fuji teased him, lightly chuckling at Inui's behavior.

"I'm... I'm not," Inui stammered, clutching his notebook tightly and walking towards the gate. Fuji laughed lightly and walked after him, though he too was troubled by the sudden appearance of the strange man.

Alas, answers would have to come later.

* * *

Rose pov

Alright then... I have to study for that quiz tomorrow... I stepped into my room, sighing at the thought.

I sighed again and turned, facing my oh-so-comfortable bed... only to find a stranger sitting on it, eyeing me like I was a piece of meat ready to be examined. I blinked. And blinked again.

"Wha..." I uttered the most intelligent word I could think of.

"I need your help," She said and stood up. She looked around twenty, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I couldn't help but think she was a model of some sorts.

"Who are you? How did you get in and if you are a ghost, please find the right person to help you...I'm not a psychic or a medium of any kind..." I blabbered while holding out my hands.

"I'm not a ghost... and I need your help..." Her eyes pleaded with me, the sense of urgency contained within overwhelming me. She didn't seem like a kidnapper...

"Okay... what kind of help?" I asked her hesitatingly and leaned onto the wall behind me.

"I need to you to come inside my place and find the seed."

"...Seed?" I asked, confusion crossing my face. What does 'her place' and 'seed' mean?

"I don't have enough time to explain... just follow me! The seed is about to bloom! And you're our indicator!" The woman's eyes were dark with worry and frustration now.

"Whoa..." I said. What did she mean by saying I was an... 'indicator'?

"What indicator? Am I a... pH indicator or something?" I asked her, wondering if I was some human mutant.

"There is no time to explain... but yes, you're an indicator, meaning you are connected with a certain place indefinitely and represent any changes made to the place." The woman talked fast, trying to make everything short and concise.

"What place?" I asked, becoming intrigued. But somehow, I could feel my guard slipping away from me...

"My place- where I was assigned to guard and maintain its balance after any changes... my place or department. You call it anime, or Prince of Tennis."

"Anime... place... wha?" The woman suddenly grabbed onto my hand and bright white light sparked before me.

I tried to open my eyes, but the light was too bright. When it dimmed, my eyes fluttered open slowly. What greeted me was a school with a sign. But it wasn't any sign... it was a sign with Japanese kanji written on it!

"Seishun gakuen... recognize this place, Rose-san?"

"..."

"Rose-san... are you okay?"

"..."

"Hey ...you okay?"

"OH MY BLUEBERRY CHEESE TART TUNA SANDWICH PASTA BOLOGNESE BLACK-FOREST CHEESE-CAKE!...*_panting*fuh...fuh.." _She yelled out in one breath, breathing hard. All that excitement and surprise did no good for her sanity.

The wide sky was starting to darken as the sun slowly went down. Tendrils of moonlight were creeping in, illuminating Rose's pale and sweaty face.

"This a dream... I'm dreaming right... you... I... dreaming..." Rose eyes widened in surprise and she held her cheek with her open palm, pinching herself hard.

She winced a bit as she pinched her wrist. Surprise, confusion, and disbelief spread throughout her face. She turned to the woman beside her she didn't know, a deer-caught-in-headlights look.

"Yes, Rose-san...now let's go, we have work to do... and I need you to find that seed..."

"What seed? I'm...I'm... I don't know how," She stuttered with her words, trying to find an appropriate word to describe the situation. The unknown woman sighed and gave Rose's hand a tired, comforting squeeze.

"It's okay... you'll know how. Let's go... and just call me Thea-san."

Rose glanced at her, giving her a tiny, wavering smile. She hoped Thea was right.

* * *

Alright, chp 3 is up and she's already starting her first journey, it will be confusing but it will cleared up after a few chp and a lot of things will come up after this and I promise you, I will make it as interesting as I can...Thank you for reading my story and any ideas or question ask away alright!..


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince of tennis is not mine...**

**Thank you my beta reader~Snowpoppy~...thank you for helping me:)**

**read and enjoy...**

* * *

Is that...?"

"Yes, but they can't see us here. It's because we don't exist here- I mean, we're like incorporeal spirits, " Althea replied as she looked at Rose's shocked face.

"Fuji Syuusuke...Inui Sadaharu..." Rose called out their names and both of them stopped suddenly and turning their head side to side searching for something. Rose was taken aback when they halted suddenly, turning towards where they were standing.

Althea sighed. "I forgot to tell you... they can't see us, but they can hear us. Come now Rose-san, we have to find that seed," She called out. Rose nodded, dragging her feet towards Althea, peering behind her for a last glance of the two young men.

* * *

"Fuji... did you hear that? Or was that just me...? Inui asked feeling more nervous by the second and holding his data book even tighter.

"Saa...who knows. I heard that too... reminds me of when we were first years... except...**_this is even better_**_...don't you think so, __**I-n-u-i-chan**_," Fuji replied, trying to taunt the data man with his scary voice and creepy smile.

"FUJI!"

* * *

**Rose pov.**

"Arghhhhhh...GOT YOU!" I jumped and screamed out as I snatched the seed that was floating in the air, effectively cutting the seed's connection from the surrounding area. The awkward and distorted surrounding image of the restroom started to change back to its original form.

"YEAH YOU GO GIRL!" Thea cheered as she suddenly appeared. I smiled while holding the seed. It looked like a black pearl the size of a baseball. I clambered down from the door, as the seed had floated up to the ceiling.

"Good job Rose-san, bravo!" Thea clapped, a relieved expression on her face. My face heated up a little bit.

"Domo..." I whispered under my breath and smiled while looking at the seed. Suddenly and with no warning, it changed from a pure black to a pure white and disappeared into thin air.

I looked at my hands with pure astonishment and my jaw dropped.

Thea chuckled. "No doubt about it, you're the indicator. Only the chosen human can get rid of that seed without destroying it physically," Thea said as she snickered, looking at my shocked face (once again).

"Destroying it physically? Is it that bad to destroy it physically?" I asked, feeling more and more curious about what I could do.

"Yeah, kind of... when we locate the seed and destroy it, it produces enough energy to annihilate that toilet." Thea gave a tired smile. "Then it's a pain in the butt to re-establish the pre-existing image."

I returned the smile. As the events progressed, I was becoming more and more happy that I had helped her and ultimately, Prince of Tennis.

**(Flashback)**

_"Why is this seed-thing so dangerous? What can a seed do to... this big place?" I asked nonchalantly, walking behind Thea. She suddenly halting, turning to me with a deadly serious look._

_"...It can destroy this entire dimension and make Prince of Tennis a forgotten story. No one will remember about Prince of tennis- not the people, not the events, not the beloved sport they played." A trace of sadness lingered over the woman's voice as she spoke._

_"A black hole seed is formed when a dark point becomes dormant for a long time- it changes into a seed, in which it becomes a`black hole seed'. Then, in the second stage, it sprouts. We call it a flower without depth- it forms a 'gate' that is closed. The gate does not open until it reaches the third stage,which we cal the 'bottomless well'. "_

_Thea paused to take a breath._

_"When the 'gate' does open, the space behind it will pull everything in this dimension into it. Even the memories." The blue-eyed woman turned to face me directly._

_"T-that's horrible... I'm sorry... I'll do what you say, then," I said, feeling slightly guilty._

**(End flashback)**

A beeping sound could be heard as we walked out of the restroom. Suddenly, Thea turned to an innocuous glass window and started talking to it.

"Marie, is everything under control now?" Thea asked the window. I wasn't particularly surprised by the unusual development, but I had to wonder if the window was a monitor of sorts.

"_Everything is under control now. The alarm has been disabled. The chain line movement is normal and moving accordingly." _

Disembodied voices surrounded me, causing me to jump. Then an image of a girl with purple hair with silver eyes caught my eye.

"Whoa..." I gaped and stared at the image in the transparent window. So it really was a monitor... I jumped again when Thea laughed lightly and patted my shoulder.

"You're such a kid... such an innocent one too. Well, let me introduce you to my sub unit. She guards the chain line, or, in other words, makes sure the story moves along correctly, Marie. Marie, this is our indicator, Rose-san, and she has joined us."

I bowed and saw Marie do the same.

"_Hello Rose-chan! I'm excited to meet you... and that you're going to work in our department! Kyah! KAWAII!_" I flinched at her sudden squeal of excitement, but Thea rolled her eyes and gave me a crooked smile.

"Don't worry about that, she's always...like that..." She replied and sighed lightly.

_"_Alright Marie, tell_ Rozette_ I'll be heading back_."_

"_Alright captain, nice to meet you Rose-chan. Bye bye!"_ Marie saluted before disappearing from the monitor in a shower of silver sparkles.

I noticed that Thea was looking at me oddly, her lips curving upward in a knowing smile.

"Do you want to know something? Something about when the dark points entered the chain line? I promise you it'll be interesting. And besides, we've got a bit of time before we get back to the headquarters."

I nodded apprehensively, not liking Thea's rather sadistic smile.

"Well, it starts with Sector 3... Hyotei Academy to be exact. At that time, there was a massive amount of dark points headed their way, and we didn't know that they could take on the character's original form. That was why they passed through the gates so easily, and that's where the trouble started..."

**(What happened back then...)**

_I was heading towards the shower room since there were two dark points there with unverified purposes lurking there._

_I arrived a tad late only to hear screaming coming from within. The two dark points had taken the shape of a girl with long streaming hair that looked like seaweed. They were heading towards the narcoleptic tennis player, Akutagawa Jiro. I lunged forwards and grabbed their hair._

_"Uh-uh, no messing with this guy," I said and tightened my hold. I turned towards the other dark point- who was currently being whacked with a broom, courtesy of a certain Mukahi Gakuto, who was had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a fluffy towel._

_I wondered if he would mind me taking a picture of him for Halloween..._

_I shook my head to clear those thoughts and started walking over to the dark point. I grabbed hold of her unkempt hair, not realizing that she had managed to pull off his towel._

_"Pfft... ha... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I exploded into laughter and while pointing at his pink boxers._

_"Hahaha... wait. Is that Strawberry Shortcake?" I squinted. "It is! And the newest version too!" I burst into laughter again. I had never thought the acrobatic tennis player would actually wear Strawberry Shortcake boxers._

_"S-shut up! W-what are you doing here anyway?" Mukahi stuttered defensively, trying to change the subjects. He pointed to the two dark points I was currently holding up by their hair._

_"Oh, this." I lifted the pair up to scrutinize them. "Just some trash I had to take care of." I snickered and gave a smile to the poor boy who was still clutching the broom in his pink boxers._

_"Don't worry," I said. "You won't remember anything after this." I turned to the side and yelled, "Grell!"_

_"Yes, captain," He replied._

_"Take care of him and I will take care of the other dark points."_

**(End Flashback)**

"Wait..." I said, cutting Thea off. "Did you take the picture?" _That picture must've been damn priceless..._

"Can't you wait awhile? I haven't finished it yet." Thea replied and sighed loudly.

"As I was talking to Grell..."

_..._

_I heard a beeping sound and I quickly dragged both of the dark points out from the shower room. I looked around to see if I could find a reflective surface anywhere. I noticed a large mirror in the corner of the room and walked over to it._

_"Marie, any information of the other dark points around this area?" I asked._

_"__**Yes. Three dark points are heading to the tennis courts and six are heading to the student council room."**_

_"Is this about Atobe...again..." I sighed and and took a deep breath, still holding the limp hair of the equally limp girls._

_"__**Apparently, yeah..."**__ She replied._

_"Send Maine and Grell to the tennis court. I'll take care of the other six."_

_"__**Alright- order received."**_

...

Thea stopped suddenly as we arrived in front of the school entrance door that is currently closed.

"Well, after we go through this door we'll go straight to the headquarters where the chief is."

"You mean, we're walking through this glass panel?" I looked dubiously at the thick glass in front of me. That stuff only happened in sci-fi worlds anyway. Until I realized-

"...Right... this world is not a real one..."

"I'm glad you noticed it Rose-san... come on, he's waiting for us," Thea said sarcastically. She walked through the glass without breaking it- as if it were liquid- and disappeared.

I took a deep breath and touched the glass briefly before stepping into it.

...

"Thea... you didn't finish the story," I said accusingly. I was curious about what happened, and the story had just gotten to its best part.

"We'll finish it later... heh..." Thea said and chuckled. Instantly, I felt sorry for 'Atobe' and what would happen to him (probably something horrible).

But for now, unfinished business lay ahead.

* * *

**Chp 4 finished...huh..:)...well, right now I'm in short supply of idea since I have been pouring all out my ideas for my food development project, independent study(thesis), also my business proposal...****_*_****scream*...yadda!(early semester,can you believe that and it's only 3 weeks!)**

**huh...again Im sighing like an old woman..but I will try to write the new chp as soon as I can grasp the ideas for the next one...so, good luck to me..:)...**

**any review, use the review box below, any ideas click the pm word and welcome me with new ideas...**

**~bye bye~**


End file.
